Hinahoho
|kanji = ヒナホホ |romaji = Hinahoho |age = AoS: 21 Magi: 35, 36 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 240 cm (7'9") |family = Wife (deceased) Five unnamed children Pipirika (sister) Father |allies = Sinbad Jafar Drakon |occupation = Eight Generals |affiliation = Sindria Imuchakk (former) |manga = AoS: Night 13 Magi: Night 77 |anime = Episode 18 |japanese = Keiji Fujiwara |cantonese = Fai-jung Siu |image gallery = yes}} Hinahoho (ヒナホホ, Hinahoho) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. He is one of the Imuchakk Warriors of the Extreme North's Unexplored Region. Appearance Hinahoho has a gigantic physique, like everyone of his race, with long blue hair, which is usually tied in a pony tail. He wears a blue bandana around his forehead. He has amber colored eyes, and carries around a coral-shaped weapon. Personality Hinahoho has a kindhearted personality and cares about his kids a great deal. He loves kids so much, he even tries to get Sinbad to start his own family. History Not much is known about Hinahoho's past. He came from the Extreme North's Unexplored Region and became a resident of Sindria under special circumstances. Hinahoho is a widower and has 5 children. Plot Current Arc Sindria Arc Hinahoho stands alongside some of the Eight Generals and greets Sinbad when he comes back from his journey to the Kou Empire.Night 77, Page 5 When one of the Southern Creatures attacks Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, he is present during introducing Alibaba Saluja to Sharrkan, but talks with someone.Night 80 During the Mahrajan Festival, he firstly takes a toast with such Eight Generals as Jafar, Drakon, Masrur and Sharrkan, but also with Sinbad and Alibaba. He is officially introduced to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana by Sinbad. He appears out of nowhere, asking if Sinbad called for him. He is there with his children, who ask him if they can drink alcohol, to which he doesn't agree. When Drakon asks Sinbad if he's never going to change his mind and marry a woman, Hinahoho says that he's right, as it's good to have brats around and advices Sinbad to have a lot of them.Night 82, Pages 7-11 Second Sindria Arc After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Hinahoho is in the room, along with the rest of the Eight Generals, staying close to Drakon, Masrur and Jafar. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, he doesn't seem surprised but stays silent.Night 113, Page 13 After the whole problem is solved, he sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say.Night 116, Pages 7-9 Hinahoho stands with Jafar and watches Sinbad and Kougyoku Ren's duel. He asks Jafar what Sinbad has in his mind, wanting to show off his powers to a Metal Vessel user from enemy country.Night 119, Page 18 However, when Sinbad starts Djinn Equips, he is worried saying if Sinbad isn't doing so in front of so many people, even those from Kou. Seeing Kougyoku's Extreme Magic, Vainel Ganezza, he comments that if they were fighting a battle on the sea, Sindria's Navy would be destroyed with an single attack.Night 120 He is present, accompanied by his children, when Aladdin, Hakuryuu Ren, Morgiana and hidden Alibaba are leaving Sindria, and smiles.Night 121, Page 16 Current Arc Abilities He carries around a large red coral-shaped weapon. Relationships Trivia *His favorite type of woman is his (deceased) wife.Volume 11's Stickers *He likes serving his family, but recently, his daughter's rebellious age has been making him suffer tremendously.Volume 11's Stickers *He likes children and his weakness is the heat. His special skill is hunting.Magi Official Guidebook *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime, alongside Spartos and Drakon.Episode 24 *He's the best swimmer in Sindria, according to Sharrkan (probably due to his size).Tegaki Blog *It is physically impossible for Hinahoho to have children with Pisti or Yamraiha.Tegaki Blog References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Sindria Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Members Category:Imuchakk